The "grapefruit juice effect" as a well known phenomenon. See Clinical Pharmacokinetics, 33, (2), 103-121, 1997, Clinical Pharmacology and Therapeutics, 61, (4), 395-400, 1997, Clinical Pharmacokinetics, 26, (2), 91-98, 1994, Clinical Pharmacology and Therapeutics, 63, (4), 397-402, 1998, The Boston Globe, page C1, Dec. 1. 1997, The Washington Post, page A11, Aug. 30. 1996, and http:/www.powernetdesign.com/grapefruit. In short, the "grapefruit juice effect" is the common name given to an effect sometimes observed when a patient takes medicine by mouth and, at the same time or about the same time, drinks grapefruit juice. In certain instances depending, it is thought, upon the type of fruit used to make the juice, the processing method used to make the juice, the maturity of the fruit, etc., the grapefruit juice exerts an effect upon the body which somehow prevents the body (presumably the liver and the small intestine) from degrading a medicine as it normally would in the absence of the grapefruit juice. The natural degradation of medicines by the body (occurring soon after the medicine is given) is known as the "first-pass effect", and the reproducibility of the first-pass effect is relied upon by pharmaceutical manufacturers and doctors alike in preparing and prescribing medicines. When grapefruit juice interferes with the first-pass effect and exerts an anti-first-pass effect effect, an amount of the medicine taken which otherwise would be degraded by the body is not degraded by the body. The net result is an amount or concentration of the medicine in the blood which can be dangerously high, even fatal. Because the "grapefruit juice effect" is not reliable, meaning that it is not consistently observed from batch to batch, the problem is heightened.